Feudal Freshmans
by Kikyo-Go-Down-The-Drain
Summary: Okay i stole this off of inuyasha no uchi so if u see it then yeah...but its about inuyasha being the most popular guy in the school and Kagome and him eventually becoming friends and so on so forth...its a modern day high school fic but i thought it was
1. Default Chapter

(( Okay Im taking out all authors notes so yeah...its gonna seem shorter than the original!! ))  
  
"Those two are SO arrogant! Don't you dare turn into one of those drooling girls like the rest or-Sango? You are listening, right?" Kagome asked. She was talking about Inuyasha and Miroku, the two most popular guys in school. They even had a list of girls who wanted to be their "girl-friends", a.k.a, girl-whores. They'll be together for about 2 days and that's all but any girl they accept is absolutely fabulous for 2 day sand then they're a nerd again. Well, Inuyasha did have a permanent girlfriend but she said she didn't care about the way he treated the people like that. She "loved" him to much. Or maybe she lived his money, or fame, or looks? Who knows? But Kagome knew no-one could LOVE him! She thought it was all a joke. Miroku was just as bad. He asked every girl within a foot of him to bear his child. So, they had the looks, the abilities, the money (well, Inuyasha had money), and the girls? All they really were was punks. And Sango and Kagome had all their classes with them. Kagome stared with great dislike in her blue-ish, grayish eyes. Sango then rolled her own. Miroku was flirting with some girl, while InuYasha examined his list of girls seeming to have a hard time choosing which one to date for a day. He then shrugged and muttered, "She'll have to do." Then Kagome realized something. "Sango, he's leaning on my locker! EW! InuYasha's on my locker! EW EW EW!" she cried. "Well, it is right next to yours..." Sango muttered. Kagome started marching up to him. Inuyasha caught her eye and smiled smugly. "If your gonna sign up then you have to get in line at lunch, babe, sorry." then he smiled wider and went back to examining his claws. He then saw she was still standing there her hands on her hips. She was wearing long black, baggy jeans and a black shirt that said, my imaginary friend doesn't like you...She wasn't always Goth but it was pretty common for her.*doesn't look like the type of person to be asking for a date.*  
  
"Get off my locker." she said calmly.  
  
"Hm?" he asked turning to look back at the locker.  
  
"GET OFF MY LOCKER, NOW, YOU DISGUSTING FREAK! YOU BETTER GET OFF BEFORE THE BELL RINGS!!!" she yelled. Miroku glanced at the now extremely lost hanyou.  
  
"What-what? You-you BITCH!" he yelled back. "I can't believe you, you stupid girl!" he continued.  
  
"I SAID GET OFF MY LOCKER!" she yelled louder and everyone turned to look now.  
  
"Why would I wanna be on YOUR locker anyways, slut?!" he screamed as he jumped off. *this is new...*Miroku thought. The girl he had been flirting with walked off sniggering. Kagome stepped up to her locker and started turning her dial. Sango then walked up and grabbed her wrist. Inuyasha was still watching Kagome, still seeming to be pissed. "Sorry guys! Kagomes just, er, on her, um, period...yeah! She's on her period and she's had a bad day! PMS, y'know?" Sango said while dragging her off. "They could ruin your rep and everything!" she said while dragging her away. "Don't ever do that!" she finished. 


	2. chap 2

`Background voices`  
  
1:00-Lunch  
  
"That dumb girl! There she is again! C'mon Miroku! Let's go! She needs to die!" inuyasha hissed thinking Miroku was following although Miroku was just standing watching him walk off. *That's a thing of the past! He really needs to get over it. Well, he is very stubborn...*  
  
Kagome was talking to Sango and laughing. *Well, maybe I was a little to cocky...She's kinda cute. Maybe I could TRY to be nice....* inuyasha thought while stepping up to her. "Hey!" he called cheerfully.  
  
"What?" she hissed turning around. She hadn't noticed Sango had already left her.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. That was a dumb argument!"  
  
"You're dumb..."  
  
"Not exactly friendly, are you?"  
  
"Not to jerks like you."  
  
"She wasn't joking about the PMS thing, was she? Hope it's not permanent."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something but the lunch lady interrupted, "you have no money in your account." Inuyasha threw a 50 dollar bill at the lady and sent her a cold look meaning shut up, were talking here, and she turned to the computer screen immediately.  
  
"I don't need your money!" Kagome shouted at inuyasha. "Take that out!" she ordered at the lady. The lady was about to but inuyasha said, "just leave it in!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why should I take your money? I don't need your hand-me-downs! Im not poor, y'know?!"  
  
"Well, fine if you wanna be anorexic then it's not my problem. I'll just pay this once."  
  
Kagome couldn't say no. She was too hungry not to eat. "Fine."  
  
{Keep it in there} inuyasha told the lunch person as they walked away. She nodded. "Hey wait up!" inuyasha called, seeing kagome walk off.  
  
"Why?" she said not turning around.  
  
"Just listen! For one sec!" inuyasha pleaded.  
  
She groaned. "What is so important?" she asked hastily.  
  
"You're pretty smart, yeah?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I need your, er, opinion on something."  
  
They found some decent seats and starting munching on their food. "So what do you need my "opinion" on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wanna break up with my girlfriend but I don't know how, without pissing her off and turning her into a psycho killer with the sworn duty of getting revenge on me."inuyasha said half-jokingly. Kagome giggled. "Well, why are you breaking up with her in the first place?" she asked. "She's, like, too preppy." he said mocking a prep's voice. "So, you don't like prep's?" kagome asked. "Nope. I hate em"  
  
"Uh, you've dated about 5673 preps."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why I broke up with them!"  
  
"Right......"  
  
"Well can you help me or not?" inuyasha questioned getting impatient. "Just tell her things aren't working out and it doesn't feel right. Trust me, im an experienced heartbreaker."  
  
He nodded, "is that supposed to make me trust you more?" he joked but muttered thanks and ran out, leaving his tray behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" Kikyo asked, thoroughly pissed. "It's that chick, right?"  
  
"What chick?" inuyasha asked. "Kagome? Cause I just meet her!" She shook her head. "We've know each other since 1st grade! I know when your lying, InuYasha!" Kikyo hissed. "I'll get her back!" *Inuyasha is mine! That prostitute can't have him!*  
  
It's the break thingy after lunch................................................................  
  
Sango was talking to Tesya, their other friend, the gossip queen. She was talking about Inuyasha breaking up with Kikyo and Sango thought it was because Kagome. Kagome wasn't listening though. *Maybe he isn't all that bad. He was being pretty cool. I mean he gave me money and we were kinda having a real conversation. Oh my god, Im gonna turn into one of them!*  
  
"Kagome......" called a eerie voice. Sango and Tesya were to deep in their conversation to hear.  
  
`He so broke up with her for kagome! `  
  
`No! He likes some other girl! Not kagome`  
  
"Come here, kagome!" the voice coaxed. Kagome followed it and found a girl that looked mysteriously like her. "Kikyo?" she asked. Kikyo pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it at Kagome's neck. "What did you do to him?" she asked. "Who?" kagome said unafraid. "Inuyasha! He doesn't love me anymore!" Kikyo hissed. "Maybe because you're a bitch?" Kagome said and felt the knife get closer to her neck. Kagome grabbed it out of her hand and slashed her across the face. It was a deep gash and the sudden blood loss caused her to get knocked out. Suddenly, a teacher walked over.  
  
"Mrs. Higarushi! What have you done?!" cried a teacher.  
  
"N-nothing!" Kagome said. Inuyasha rushed over. She looked at him and scowled. *I don't need your help!* "I was self defending myself!"  
  
"Don't lie! Kikyo would never attack someone! Or threaten for that matter!" the teacher said scowling at kagome.  
  
"I did it. She pissed me off so I attacked her." Inuyasha jumped in. The teacher turned to him.  
  
"You! What did she do that made you angry? And don't use that language!"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. *Im a good liar! I can get us out of this. Ok, since when was there an us?*  
  
"EXPLAIN!" bellowed the teacher. He snapped back to reality. "She threatened me and Kagome. She was mad because we broke up. She said she would kill Kagome and when she was done she would kill me. I had to attack her before she got to the both of us." inuyasha said. *im not COMPLETELY lying..............* he didn't know how he got the words out they just seemed to slide together as the sentences formed beneath him. The teacher sighed. "Well, she really loved you so I can see why she would do a thing like that........Since it was only self-defense then you both get after school detention! You have to sweep and mop the whole school! All 5 stories! Then wash Mrs. Brimhill's car." [principal. don't ask. I think that's illegal and child labor but oh well.] When the teacher walked off Kagome was gonna scold inuyasha but decided she had better thank him. Before she started he smiled at her and said, "See ya after school!" 


End file.
